Darkest of Knights
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Reporter Alex Russo gets a really big opportunity to interview Bruce Wayne from her friend, David, but David and Bruce both have secrets that might threaten her life...
1. Chance of a Lifetime

**AN: I have decided to do another crossover story. As the summary stated, it will be a Batman/Wizards of Waverly Place story. As for the set universe that the story takes place in, I have decided that there is none. This is new for me, so if some of the characters are a little OOC, that is my bad, and it was not intended. With that said, please read and enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Chance of a Lifetime**

Millionaire Bruce Wayne was sitting in his office, going over some paper work when his butler, and closest friend appeared in the doorway. Sliding the glasses off of his nose, he sat his pen down, and looked at his friend.

"Hello, Alfred, what brings you down here?" Bruce asked him.

"Master Wayne, you have a phone call." Alfred said.

"Phone call? From who?" Bruce asked back.

"From New York. A Mister David Falcone, he said his name was." Alfred answered.

"David? I haven't heard from him nor have I seen him since his parents funeral." Bruce said, getting out of his chair and walking with Alfred towards his phone. "I wonder what he might want?"

"A favor perhaps?" Alfred suggested. Bruce slightly chucked, and picked up the phone.

"David?" Bruce said into the receiver.

"Bruce? Hello! It's good to hear from you." David said in a cheerful tone of voice.

"How are things? I mean, it has been a while since I have heard from you." Bruce said, smiling slightly.

"Well enough, all things considering." David said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Really? What is wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Here is the thing. I have a close friend of mine, and she is a reporter. She wants a big interview, and I want to get her one." David said his voice trailing off.

Bruce could only chuckle when he heard this. This here is what David wanted. He wanted to do a friend a favor, something which Bruce could understand. After all, that is how Bruce met David and his late parents.

"Before I agree to this, I need to know something." Bruce said. "Do you have feelings for this girl?"

David blushed so hard Bruce could have heard it all the way in Gotham City. "Yeah, I do. Bruce, please, do this for me. I will do anything for you."

"Sure. Call me with the details so we can arrange the interview." Bruce said.

"Thank you. Thank you, Bruce. You won't regret it." David said, happy like a school girl.

"You're welcome. Take care, now." Bruce said.

"Likewise." David said, hanging up the phone.

Bruce stood there, and he couldn't help but to smile.

"Ah, young love." Bruce said. He walked back into the office to continue his work.

* * *

><p>Alex Russo was sitting in her office, looking over potential interviews that she could do. She was a great reporter, and was one of the best in her field of reporting. But there was a little problem. She couldn't catch her big break, and by that I meant that she got good stories to investigate, but nothing that would make her a really important and famous person in the news industry. She wondered if her big day was coming, and if it was coming at all.<p>

"Alex?" David stated, knocking at her office door.

"Yeah?" Alex said, motioning for her friend to come in. David came in and sat at the opposite side of her desk. She noticed that he had a look on his face that meant that he had something for her.

"I have some news for you." David said.

"Really? Like what?" Alex asked, now intrigued by what her friend was trying to say.

"I have set up an interview for you." David said, smiling slyly.

"Oh, with who?" Alex asked, expecting a half-assed answer.

"Bruce Wayne." David said, smiling. Alex's eyes grew wide, and she hopped out of her seat.

"Really? David, that is awesome! How did you pull that off?" Alex asked him.

"I have my ways." David smiled. "Get ready, we leave this weekend for Gotham City."

Alex walked over, and hugged her friend, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem?" David said, trying to hide his blush.

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce?" Alfred said, approaching his young ward.<p>

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce said, turning and walking towards his friend.

"I was wondering, what will you tell young Alex when she arrives here for your interview?" Alfred asked him.

"Enough." Bruce answered with the up most positive answer.

"Enough?" Alfred stated again as to get some clarency.

"Enough to satisfy her." Bruce said. "There is no doubt that she will try to get some type of information out of me, and that is what I have to avoid."

"And if she implies about how you know David?" Alfred asked. Bruce looked back to his friend with a serious look on his face.

"That is something that would be better suited coming from David." Bruce said.

"What are you going to do once you see David again?" Alfred asked once more.

"We will cross that bridge once we get to it, if we get to it at all." Bruce said.

* * *

><p>Bruce was in his lair, calmly looking at the screens in front of him. The thing that really got him on edge was that it was a quiet night. This was Gotham City. It was not going to stay that that for long, and the fact that it was like that at all was really surprising. He didn't care at the moment, but during the brief moment of peace, he found himself looking at a picture of him and three other people.<p>

Bruce was shaking hands with a man at a ribbon cutting ceremony. In the background, was Louis Saint, a New York Marshal that he met whilehe came here to Gotham City looking for a criminal.

Then he turned his attention to the couple standing directly behind him, Raymond and Maria Falcone. They were the reason that the ribbon cutting ceremony was taking place. Raymond was a entrepeneur like Bruce, and Maria was a doctor.

Bruce knew that there was more than meets the eye when he was introduced to little David, but what he knows about David was not at all what he was expecting.

_Well, those kind of things come with being Batman, I guess. _Bruce thought to himself. It didn't matter though, he had an eventful night to get ready for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was the beginning of it. I did not want to give too much away, so we end it there for now. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up this weeK!<strong>


	2. Welcome to Gotham City

**AN: As David and Alex venture into Gotham City, they get a taste as to what the city is all about, and to those who are aware, it is not a city of flowers, that is for damn sure...**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Gotham City**

Needless to say, Alex was more than excited about going to Gotham City. It was a new place that she has never been, and it was a chance to interview Bruce Wayne, a millionaire that was well known in that city. It was something that she was looking forward to, but there was something that was really bothering her. David knows Bruce, that alone brought up some suspicion. It was not the fact that they know each other, but why would someone like Bruce be interested in someone like David? No disrespect to her friend, but that was something that really was eating at her.

She knew that David's growing up was not an easy time. His parents were murdered right in front of him when he was only one year old. Then he was taken in by a family friend that raised him into the man that he was today. There was something about his past that made Alex go digging, but she stopped when she felt really guilty about doing so. She figured that it would be better for the both of them if David came to her and admitted what was going on, and what happened to him when he was an infant.

Anyways, they were flying towards Gotham City, and she was sitting next to him, watching him as he glanced out of the window. Alex sighed, and shifted herself to look at him.

"David, what is Gotham City like?" Alex asked her friend. David took a real deep breath, and his answer was not immediate, but he came out and answered him in a truthful way.

"Alex," David began, "Gotham City is not a place for anyone looking for a safe place to raise a family."

"What does that mean?" Alex asked, not getting what he was getting at.

"Gotham City has a lot of criminals, and not the regular 'guys in masks' criminals, either. The type of criminals that hang around Gotham are some really bad dudes. The type that can kill a bunch of people, and go home and go to sleep as if it was another day at work." David said, in a serious tone of voice.

"Wow, that is serious. Hey, what do you know about this guy, the vigilante in a bat suit, Batman?" Alex asked him.

"Ironically, even though he helps out the cops alot, he seems to be the only one with a sense of security, and seems to know what in the hell he is doing." David said.

"I hope that I get a chance to meet him." Alex said hopefully.

"You will. Trust me, and not in a good way either." David said, under his breath.

* * *

><p>It was an hour after they have landed, and they were headed to their hotel room. David was driving through the Gotham City, watching the road carefully. Alex was sitting right beside him, taking in the sights and looking at Gotham's scenic district that they were driving through. David saw the awe like look that was on her face, and he knew that this was going to be an interesting trip, to say the very least.<p>

Once they pulled up into their hotel, which was the Gotham City Hotel, known for it's ritzy guests. They were able to get a room, thanks to Bruce. David went inside to get their room and the keys to the room. David and Alex brought their bags into their single bed, that's right, single bed room. David sat his things near the door, and took a seat at their desk in the room. The room consisted of the one bed already mentioned, a desk and chair that David was sitting at, a 30 inch screen tv, and a couple of dressers for their clothes.

Alex sighed, and threw herself on the bed. She looked over to her friend, who was staring out at the sky.

"So, what are our plans for now?" Alex asked him.

"Well, there is not much to do now, since it is late." David said. "We are going out tomorrow to see what is going on in the city, and then everything is going to fall into place."

"Fine with me. So, are we going to share the bed?" Alex asked.

"I guess so." David said, trying to hide his blush.

"No problem." Alex said, causing her friend to blush even harder.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when David found himself awake for some unknown reason. David walked to the window, and looked out at the surprisingly calm night. David decided to take a little breather out on the balcony of their hotel. He stood there, letting his thoughts wash over him for a few moments. Then he felt some presence near him.<p>

"Nice to see that you made it here alright." A low voice stated, making him jump. David looked to his side, and saw Batman close by. David smiled lightly, but kept his voice low.

"What are you doing here?" David asked him.

"Just wanted to make sure that you got here alright." Batman said.

"I did, thank you. But really, why are you here?" David asked him again.

"I am going to be looking out for you and your friend here." Batman said. "There is a lot of bad guys that are around here, and they are not your regular punks off of the playground. I promise that you are going to find out who did your parents in."

"Anything else?" David asked.

"You are heading to Arkham Asylum, aren't you?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, why?" David answered.

"There are a lot of bad guys and killers there, you better be careful, I will be watching you as you are there." Batman said.

"Thanks." David said. He glanced to the sky, and noticed the Bat Signal in the sky.

"Looks like you are needed, Batman." David said, looking to where Batman was standing, and found out that he was long gone.

"Man, that is something I have to get used to." David said, returning to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time, their trip to Arkham, the big villain is revealed, and a banquet is turned upside down thanks to an old foe of Batman. What will happen? Read and find out!<strong>


	3. It's A Mad, Mad World

**AN: Well, as the story continues, the two, that's right, two main villains are revealed. Wait and see what happens...**

**Chapter Three: It's A Mad, Mad World**

David opened his eyes, and felt the sun leaking into their bedroom on his face. From his current position, David stood up, getting the crick out of his body, and looked for Alex. He moved towards the bathroom, and heard the shower going. David figured that she was in the shower.

"Alex? How long are you going to be in there?" David asked. The shower stopped, and he heard her stepping out. He stepped back, and the door cracked.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Alex smiled at him. The door closed, and he stepped back. David went back and laid on the bed. Then Alex called out to him.

"David, I want to go to Arkham Asylum. Okay?" Alex said.

"Really? Why would you want to go out there?" David asked.

"There is this doctor that I want to speak to. That's all." Alex said, stepping out of the bathroom in her robe.

"Alex..." David said in a nervous tone of voice. Alex looked at her friend with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"Arkham Asylum is not safe, and you want to know where all of the villains go when they get caught? There." David said.

"Why don't you come with me, if you are so concerned with my safety." Alex asked him.

"Of course. I live to serve." David said with a smile.

* * *

><p>When Alex and David arrived at the gates of Arkham Asylum, she felt a cold chill run through her spine. She wanted to turn around and head back, because something in her mind was telling her that this was a bad idea, which was right, this was a terrible idea, but she shook it off and parked their car at the security gates. David walked close to Alex, and they were escorted by some guards towards the visiting area, and they were then lead by some more guards towards the visiting area.<p>

"Okay, just what is with all of these guards?" Alex asked in an irritated tone of voice.

"Welcome to Gotham." David said, meaning it as a joke.

"What?" Alex asks him innocently.

"This is where all of the big time criminals go when they get pinched." David said.

"Is this place real secure?" Alex asked David. David had to resist laughing at that statement, but instead he sat there, and told her what was on his mind.

"Look, everyone here has broken out of this place at least once." David said. "As I said before, the people that resides here is the type that needs to be put down once they are caught."

"Wow." Alex said.

"Yeah, who are you here to see, anyway?" David asked her.

"I am here to see a doctor named Jonathan Crane. Ever heard of him?" Alex asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, that name does ring a bell." David said, thinking about that for a moment, but he shrugged his shoulders and chalked up that feeling to the creepiness of Arkham.

Before David could think about it any further, Dr. Jonathan Crane came out from a back office, and walked over to the two.

"Alex Russo, I suppose? Dr. Jonathan Crane." He said, shaking her hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Alex said. "Can we go into your office to talk?"

"Sure, follow me." Dr. Crane said, leading her to his office. David made as to follow them but Alex stopped him.

"Don't worry, David, I'll be fine." Alex said, giving him a smile. Dr. Crane nodded to him, and they walked back towards his office.

_Now I know I know that face from somewhere. _David said. He could only watch as the woman he loves walked away, with a man who was in his past.

* * *

><p>"So, Dr. Crane, what is it exactly that you do here at Arkham?" Alex asked him.<p>

"I am an administrator here at Arkham, but I have a degree in Psychopharmacology." Dr. Crane said with a smile.

"I have to ask, why would a man of your education want to work here at Arkham?" Alex asked him.

"Long story short, it is very interesting place to work, because there is a lot to study here." Dr. Crane said. "The criminals that are brought here are all different, and figuring out how and why they are the way they are is interesting enough for anyone."

"I know, my friend out there knows some things about them." Alex said. "So, have you heard about this guy called Batman?"

"I would call him the grey area, because he is obviously on the side of the law, but his true intentions are not clear." Dr. Crane said.

"Maybe I can get an interview with him some time." Alex said under her breath.

* * *

><p>Rupert Thorne sat alone in his cell, quietly etching numbers in the wall. He was supposed to be here for a long time, but he has not found out how he was going to break out of Arkham. How he was going to do that, was still a thought that he has not completed yet. Then he noticed that someone was watching him as he sat in his cell. He stood up as that certain someone walked out from the shadows. Thorne sat back down with a smirk on his face.<p>

"Dr. Crane, what do I owe this pleasure?" Thorne asked.

"I have a proposal for you." Dr. Crane said.

"Really? Like what?" Thorne asked.

"I am going to spring you, in return, I want you to get rid of someone for me." Dr. Crane.

"Really? Like who?" Thorne asked, curious as to who the doctor wanted gone.

"A kid from my past, named David Falcone." Dr. Crane said. "I would tell you more, but that is a need to know basis. When I get you out of here, I will tell you where he is going to be." Dr. Crane said.

Before could spit another question at the doctor, Dr. Crane was long gone.

_This was going to get really interesting... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, enter Scarecrow and Rupert Thorne, the two villains that I am going to use for this story. Next chapter, there is going to be a banquet, and a certain villain is going to show up. If you don't know who Dr. Crane is the allias for, you are going to find out. R&amp;R! <strong>


	4. Enter Scarecrow

**AN: Well, after a little break from this story. I am back with a new chapter. As we left off last time, Alex was talking with Dr. Crane about Arkham Asylum, and then Dr. Crane went to Rupert Thorne about trying to get rid of David for some strange reason. Well, the reason will not be strange once it is revealed. With that said, the story continues.**

**Chapter Four: Enter Scarecrow**

David sat up in the middle of the night, and looked towards the shimmering light that was flowing into the crack in the window. The cold sweat that soaked his body meant that something was wrong, something was really wrong. Careful not to disturb Alex who was sleeping close to him, David quietly turned on the TV, and then switched to the news, keeping the sound down and just loud enough for him to hear.

_We are covering the story just as it is unfolding. Reputed Mob boss Rupert Thorne has broken out of Arkham Asylum, and is on the loose. Strangely, as break outs at Arkham are not rare, the fact that it was ONLY Rupert Thorne that has broken out is troubling to some of Gotham's Police Force. There will be more as this story unfolds._

David shut off the tv, and laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. David wondered why was Rupert Thorne broken out of Arkham. The fact that it was only him was really troubling. Those two facts alone was enough to cause him to worry about his well being, and Alex's, especially due to the fact that they were scheduled to go to a banquet that Bruce Wayne was throwing. Then a wave of fresh fear swept over him. Rupert Thorne was going to try and do something there, he knew it. The question was, with who, exactly?

* * *

><p>The next morning, David and Alex were sitting in a nearby restaurant, eating breakfast, but as they were eating, Alex noticed that David had a certain look of concern on his face.<p>

"Alright, what's wrong?" Alex asked her.

"Alex, Rupert Thorne, a reputed mob boss broke out of Arkham last night." David said quickly. Alex blinked quickly, and looked at him.

"Really? How?" Alex asked.

"That's just it." David answered. "No one knows how. Breakouts at Arkham are not exactly rare, so that was not what was bothering me. The fact that it was him, and only him is what is making me nervous."

"Well, why are you nervous? The cops are going to get him eventually." Alex shrugged. David let out a deep breath before he continued talking.

"Alex, I think that he might try something at the banquet that we are attending tonight." David said in a nervous tone of voice. "I don't want something to happen to us, so I want us not to attend this thing tonight."

"David, it is sweet that you are concerned about me, but nothing is going to happen tonight, I just know that it won't. Okay?" Alex said in that sweet voice of her. David sighed, and knew that there was no point in arguing with this woman, because he was going to lose anyway.

"Fine." David said, turning back to his meal, not aware that two of Rupert Thorne's henchmen were watching the two of them, completely unaware as to what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>David was still nervous about attending this banquet, but he reluctantly, he went to it anyway. David didn't want Alex to go alone, and be there all by herself in case something happens. David dawned an average suit, and Alex put on a dress with a slit down the right side, exposing her right leg, along with her hair done up in a pony tail. David had to admit, when she dressed up, Alex was the most beautiful woman in the world. He did not tell her that, of course.<p>

"Well, ready to go?" Alex asked him.

"Sure." David answered. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The banquet was a fairly quiet one, and by quiet, I mean it was uneventful one to that point. That was a good thing, and it made David calm down to the point that he thought that nothing was going to happen.<p>

David and Alex were having a good time, and it was starting to look like that the man of the hour, Bruce Wayne was not going to show. It was a good time that the two friends were having. David calmly excuse himself, and went to the bathroom. He was having a good time, and it was here that he was contemplating telling Alex how he really feels about her. He was taking his time in the restroom because he was not only contemplating on how he should go about it, but whether or not he should go through with it at all.

"Man, what am I doing?" David mumbled to himself. David walked to the door, and peered out of it, and saw men in ski masks running through the hall to the banquet area where everyone was. David quietly shut the door, and locked it. He knew that he had to get out there and help Alex, but what was he going to do, or how was he going to do anything? David scanned the ceiling quickly, and saw a vent over one stall. David went there, and quickly opened it, and quietly lowered the vent to the floor, not to alert the masked gunmen to his location. Taking a deep breath, he went into the vent, the dusty, and dirty vent.

"Desperate men..." David mumbled as he made his way through the vent.

* * *

><p>The classical music was playing, and the various couples were talking and dancing with each other. Alex smiled as she watched one couple kiss each other, and the thought about her and David possibly doing that popped into her mind. She quickly let that out of her mind as a blush creeped about her face. She should just enjoy the peace that was happening.<p>

Out of nowhere, the music stopped, and a bunch of guys carrying guns and wearing sky masks came in. They knocked over the tables, and began to destroy everything in sight. Then in came the only one wearing a suit, wearing a sack over his face. He stood on the table, and looked around at the people.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Scarecrow. I am here looking for a friend of mine. I was wondering if you knew where he was?" Scarecrow said, quickly scanning the room, knowing that the people were too scared to respond. When no one said anything. He hopped off the table, letting out an irritable sigh.

"Well then, I guess that I have to make an example out of someone. YOU." Scarecrow said, pointing directly at Alex. He grabbed her, and forced her to the dance floor.

_Oh, god, I am going to die! _Alex thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I did not want to give too much away, so I am ending the chapter right there. Well, the Dark Knight appears next time, so be ready for that. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. What His Hidden Fears Were

**AN: Where the story left off last time was Alex and David were at a banquet with the guess of honor being Bruce Wayne, but before Bruce can even show up, Scarecrow and his minions showed up, trying to rob the place and in search of someone. When that someone did not show his face, Scarecrow turned his attention to Alex, and that is where this chapter begins, where the previous one left off.**

**Chapter Five: What His Hidden Fears Were**

Alex's body was racked with fear, because Scarecrow literally had her life in his hands. He held her close, and she could feel his breath on her face. Scarecrow took out a knife, and placed it against her cheek, not cutting her skin, but threatening to do so. It really took every ounce of control not to kick Scarecrow where it would hurt him the most because he had a weapon to her face.

"Well, isn't this nice, us dancing." Scarecrow said, whispering in her ear. Alex slightly moved her face away from Scarecrow's, but he roughly grabbed her face, and forced her to face him.

"If you don't want me to cut your pretty face up, you better watch what you are doing." Scarecrow hissed at her.

He brought her close, and continued to do his little mock dance. Alex really hoped that this was not going to be the last thing that she was going to do as a living human being...

* * *

><p>As David wandered through the vent, he found an exit vent close to where the banquet area was. He quietly slipped out, and looked around. He was right, first of all. He was close to where the banquet area. He quietly made his way towards that direction, the direction of the grand hall where Alex was and most likely where those gunman ran to. Once he reached that location, David stopped, and peered around the corner to where the banquet room was, and there is what he saw. It was the one thing that he hoped would not happen, but it was happening.<p>

Scarecrow was standing in the middle of the room, right there with Alex, with a knife to her throat. It was at that moment that David knew that he had to do something, but what could he do?

* * *

><p>Alex was in Scarecrow's arms for what seemed to be like hours, but was only like 20 or so minutes. Of course, Scarecrow had something else in mind for her.<p>

"How about a kiss, my sweet?" Scarecrow whispered. He leaned in, and Alex drove her knee into his stomach. That winded Scarecrow and caught him off guard. It knocked him back and it caused the henchmen that he was with to start laughing at him. Alex looked at him with disgust, and now Scarecrow was really pissed.

"You little bitch. You are going to pay for that." Scarecrow growled, now really angry at what this little girl did to him. He reached behind his back, and pulled out a little sack, with something that Alex did not know what was inside of it.

Little did they know that two unseen people were watching them. One being David, who already was on his way to stop them, and the other being the Dark Knight himself, Batman.

Scarecrow wound up, and threw the Fear Gas at Alex, but it was David who jumped in front of her who took all of it head on.

"David!" Alex screamed as she saw her friend collaspe to the floor. He began to breathe as if he was about to have an asthma attack, but after a few minutes, he stopped moving completely.

"David? David, please speak to me!" Alex said, frantically, gently shaking him.

Almost on cue, Batman broke into the area. The gunmen went right after him, but one by one he knocked them down, and away through the glass. Scarecrow was gone by this point, throwing up a smokescreen as he left. Batman brought the cops with him, and they rounded up the crooks that were either knocked out, or the ones that tried to make a run for it. Batman moved towards David, and looked over him.

"Scarecrow hit him with his fear gas, didn't he?" Batman asked Alex.

Alex nodded his head. Batman took something out of his belt, and injected it into David's neck. Alex did not have anytime to ask what it was, because Batman was gone into the night, going after Scarecrow, most likely.

Commisioner Gordon walked over to Alex and David, and motioned for the medical team to take him to the hospital. Alex hopped into the back of the ambulance, and went along with her friend to the hospital.

Alex took his hand in hers, and she gave it a tight squeeze.

_David, please be alright. _Alex thought as the ambulance wailed down the streets of Gotham.

* * *

><p><em>David was only a year old when it happened. He remembered it like it happened only mere hours earlier. David was sitting in his room, playing, when he saw a man with a stupid looking mask kick down his front door, and shoot his two parents, killing them instantly. David went and hid in a corner of his room, holding the teddy bear that his father gave him. The man with the sack mask entered the room, and looked around, but he did not find him because he was well hidden, and the man knew that he did not have much time to find the kid that he was looking for. With a shrug of his shoulders, he left the room and the house.<em>

_That is where David remained, until the next morning when someone found him..._

* * *

><p>David just laid there, asleep, not moving a muscle. It was scary, David injested a lot of gas, and he did so in an effort to try and save Alex. The fact that he was laying there, with his labored breathing was a good thing. He was alive, after all, but in the end, someone tried to kill Alex, and they were already gearing up for a second go. A second go that was going to happen really soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, Scarecrow and Rupert Thorne have a little chat, all the while Mr. Wayne and Alfred have a talk with David and Alex in the hospital. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	6. The Prelude to Storytime

**AN: As the story continues, Alex starts to get a much clearer picture as to what David went through as a child, and it may completely change the way that she looks at her friend. It is going to get interesting, for sure.**

**Chapter Six: The Prelude To Storytime**

It was early into the afternoon when David finally awoke out from his heavy slumber. As he sat up, he remembered what happened and the chain of events that caused him to be in this hospital at the moment. He and Alex were at a banquet that they were invited to by Bruce Wayne. David left to use the restroom, and then he noticed that someone took over the whole place, which he now remembered to be some hired gunmen and Scarecrow, of course. Scarecrow was going to do something to Alex, but it never got far enough because David interfered, causing himself to be hit with the fear gas, and ending up right here. When he tried to sit up, the room began to spin, forcing him to lay back down. He didn't lay back down on his own, someone helped him.

"Stay in bed." Bruce said.

"Thanks for the concern. I would look at you, but as you can see, I can barely stand, let alone sit up." David responded.

"Care to tell me what happened last night?" Bruce asked him.

"Plain and simple, Scarecrow hit me with some of his famous fear gas, and I ended up in here." David said.

"I know that. You took all of it head on, and yet all it did was knock you out. Tell me that doesn't bother you." Bruce said.

"I did what I had to do to protect Alex." David said, sort of blushing as he said that. Bruce laughed, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Look, everything is going to turn out for the better when this is all said and done. Just because something bad happened to you in the past, that does not mean that your future is going to be a terrible one."

"That is a way of looking at things, I suppose." David smiled.

"I know that it is." Bruce said, messing his hair a little bit.

* * *

><p>Alex was a mess. Her hair was in a ponytail, a messy one at that, she was dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a black hoodie, both of which were wrinkled, and now she had to face the fact that her friend might have died when she tried to protect her from Scarecrow. Every time that she remembered what happened, Scarecrow trying to kiss her, and him putting a knife to her face, David nearly dying on the way to the hospital, and the way that he squeezed her hand when he was wheeled away in the hospital, those thoughts brought her to tears each time.<p>

Alex sat at the cafeteria downstairs, she had to get something to eat before David woke up. She wanted to be the first thing that he saw when her friend woke up. She took a bite of the food, and nearly threw up in her mouth, it was that bad. She just sat there, messing with the food with her fork, and staring out of the nearest window. The events of last night still bothering her to an extent. She knew that Scarecrow targeted her for some strange reason, and that really scared the hell out of the reporter.

"Greetings, Alex." A british voice said, causing her to look up at a man that looked to be in his sixties. He smiled, and sat down across from her.

"Um, do I know you?" ALex asked him.

"Alfred Pennyworth." He said, getting a confused look from her. "Master Wayne's butler."

"Master Wayne, as in Bruce Wayne, right?" Alex asked.

"Right." Alfred said. "I came here to check on young David, but I see that he is alright, but you are not holding up well, are you?"

"Not really." Alex said sadly. "David almost died because of me, and I feel terrible about it."

"You shouldn't. He has been through worse before, and this won't do him in." Alfred said.

"What do you mean about that?" Alex asked the butler.

"That is a story that would be best coming from David himself, young lady." Alfred said.

"You know both David and Bruce right? What can you tell me about them?" Alex asked him.

"I can tell you, but I won't. Again, those are stories that will best come from David and Master Bruce themselves. It would not mean anything coming from me." Alfred said, but he continued. "I have seen both of them grow up, and it amazes me that given what happened to them, they grew up to be the finest men that they are."

Alfred stood up from the table and turned to leave, but as he did, he turned to Alex to tell her one last thing.

"David is awake, you might want to go and see him, I know that he wants to see you as well." Alfred said, leaving with a smile on his face.

Alex smiled, and went to where her friend was staying at in the hospital.

* * *

><p>Alex walked into the room, and saw David laying there in the bed. As Alex walked over to get closer to him, she heard his soft breathing, and when she got close enough, she noticed that he was sound asleep. Alex wanted to know if he needed anything, but she thought better of it, and decided to let him sleep. Alex sat on the window sill of the room, and looked out towards Gotham City in the daylight.<p>

As she sat there, she got to thinking. Alfred told her a lot of things that was going to make her think a lot. He mention that all they went through, 'they' being Bruce Wayne and David in this situation, were able to overcome a lot of things that happened as a child, and they overcame it, with no problem. She heard some stories about Bruce, then it came to her that someone said that his parents were gunned down by a robber on their way home from a movie theatre. Bruce and David were friends for a while, but Alex wanted to know more about what these two went through growing up, and then she hoped that sometime in the near future that either Bruce or David would come around to tell her.

Alex looked over to her friend that was asleep, and smiled at him. Maybe one day they can be more than friends...

* * *

><p>Dr. Jonathan Crane was sitting in his office, going over some paper work when his phone rang. Dr. Crane sighed, and answered it.<p>

"Hello?" Dr. Crane answered.

"Can you explain to me why most of my guys are in jail right now?" Thorne asked, quite irritably into the receiver.

"Well, it is not my fault that not only can they not fight, but they are quite incompetant as well." Dr. Crane said in a low voice.

"Not funny, DOCTOR." Thorne said, putting hatred and empathsis on the word 'doctor'.

"It is not my fault that you employ idiots in your organization." Dr. Crane said.

"Look, Dr. Crane you better live up to your side of the deal, or I won't live up to mine." Thorne threatened. Dr. Crane literally had to resist the urge to laugh.

"You don't have any power here, I do." Dr. Crane said. "Now, what are we going to do about Alex Russo, and her little boyfriend?"

"I'll call you back with a plan." Thorne said through gritted teeth. He slammed the receiver down, and Dr. Crane calmly hung up the phone, and went back to work, knowing that he was going to kill Alex Russo before she found out anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The meat of the story is coming soon. Alex may find out what happened to David as well as Bruce, but what does Thorne and Dr. Crane have in store? Wait and find out!<strong>


	7. Getting To Storytime

**AN: Well, as promised, Alex will go and talk to Bruce, things permitting. Alex will begin to get a picture as to what is going on, but will it be a good thing, or not, and how will she look at either of them as time go on?**

**Chapter Seven: Getting To Storytime**

It was late at night, and the night was oddly peaceful in Gotham City. Alex woke up, and moved away from the window sill, rubbing the crick out of her neck from sleeping on the window sill. She looked around, and looked towards the bed where her friend was sleeping. She sat at the edge of the bed, and smiled as he slept in the bed peacefully. She remembered how he saved her from Scarecrow, and what he was going to do to her, but he was laying there as a result of it. Who knows, it might have been her laying right there, or worse, knowing what that Scarecrow was capable of. Alex smiled, and ran her hand through his medium length black hair. She could only smile at his mature looks that have grown over the years. Alex had to admit, he was handsome, but this was a man that she has known for a really long time. Hell, she has known him since they were in preschool, even longer than that.

She then thought about what happened to his parents. He was always vague about what exactly happened to them, and when Alex would ask him, he would tell her, but he would struggle to keep it together as he told the story, and even then to this very day, she never got the entire story about what happened to them. She figured that it was either what she was asking him was a touchy issue, or he just was not ready to tell her which was right now a really touchy issue.

Alex sighed, and calmly laid down next to him. She snuggled close to him, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Alex opened her eyes to feel someone stroking her hair. Alex noticed that it was early in the morning, and Alex noticed as well that it was David that was stroking her hair, and he was happily awake at the moment. David smiled as Alex looked at him, with a bewildered look on her face.<p>

"Sorry, I thought that you were asleep." Alex said, wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry, I am alright." David said, sighing, but sitting up as well. He tried on his own, but Alex had to help him because he was still a little weak from not moving for a while.

After a few moments of silence, Alex sort of shifted away from David's grip, and looked at her friend.

"David, thanks for saving me earlier." Alex said in a soft tone of voice.

"No problem." David smiled weakly. Alex took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Why did you save me?" Alex asked him. She looked at him, and it was as if he was trying to figure out how to word his answer correctly. David let out a deep breath, and then spoke.

"I saved you because I really cared about you." David said with a shy smile. Alex knew that smile from anywhere, it was a smile that she knew from when David had a crush on a certain girl. Alex wanted to call him on it, but with everything that was going on, she figured that it was not good to do that right now.

"I really apprieciated what you did for me, you know?" Alex said.

"I did it because that is something that I should do for you, after all you did for me lately." David said.

"YOU got me that interview with Bruce Wayne, so I am the one should be thanking you." Alex said.

"Speaking of interview, should you go and interview him today?" David asked her.

"Are you sure that I should go and talk to him today? Are you going to be fine without me?" Alex asked him.

"I will be fine. You have a job to do. So go." David smiled. Alex smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, I'll be back before the night is over." Alex said before leaving. David just smiled, and laid back down. Thinking about Alex, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Bruce was kind enough to set aside some time for Alex to interview him, and given everything that has happened, it was the least that they could do, because Alex almost lost someone that she cared about, and Bruce almost lost the son of his closest friends. Alex dressed in a long skirt, a matching blouse that fit very nicely on her, and a matching black blazer, and when she pulled up to his mansion, she was taken aback as to how big it was. Alex smiled, and drove up to the gate to get buzzed in.<p>

"Hello? With whom am I speaking with?" Alfred asked through the speaker.

"Alex Russo, I am here to interview Bruce Wayne." Alex said.

"Sure, Ms. Russo, Master Wayne is waiting on you in his study." Alfred stated.

Alex watched as the gates opened, and she drove her car in. She drove the car into the front area of the mansion, and waited until Alfred came out onto the front porch to greet her. Alex slowly got out of her car, and went up to greet the butler she met before.

"Hello, Alfred, is Bruce ready to talk to me?" Alex asked the kind man.

"Sure. Right this way, Miss Russo." Alfred stated, signaling for her to follow him. She just looked at all of the things and pictures that Bruce had in the hallway of the mansion. Alex knew that this was a big mansion, but seeing the inside of it made her shocked to see just how big the place was.

"How is Master David doing?" Alfred asked Alex.

"He is doing good, but he is still a little weak to move around on his own." Alex said.

"The fact that he is still alive after taking that from Scarecrow is still a blessing in disguise." Alfred said with a sigh. Alex agreed with him. It was strange that David was able to survive something like that, but maybe she will be able to find out what he was going through from Bruce, and hopefully she will be able to get some things about David from Bruce as well.

"Well," Alfred said, standing before two double doors at the end of hall. "This is the study. Take a seat in here, and Bruce should be with you in a matter of minutes."

"Thank you, Alfred." Alex said, walking into the study, and sitting in one of the big chairs in front of the fire place. The more she sat there alone, the more that she wondered just what Bruce's connection to David was, and it seemed that she was almost on the verge of finding that out as time slowly went on.

The question is though, is she ready to find out these things?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the next chapter is going to be basically the interview between Alex and Bruce, but it will also show where the story will change. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	8. The Things That She Knows About

**AN: Well, Alex finally gets to sit down With Bruce Wayne, and ask the questions that she wanted to ask him, and the answers that she needed to get. Alex is also going to figure out what Bruce's tie in is to David, and it is something that will change the way that she looks at her friend.**

**Chapter Eight: The Things That She Knows About**

"Well, this is the Alex Russo that David has told me about." Bruce said, stepping into the study, dressed in a black shirt, some dress shoes, and a matching black shirt. Alex stood up, and shook his hand. Bruce returned the friendly gesture, and took a seat across from her.

"Mr. Wayne, thanks for taking the time to seat here and speak with me." Alex said.

"Likewise." Bruce answered. "I am glad to see that you and David are alright after what happened."

"It was scary. Scarecrow was about to do something horrible to me and if David had not interferred when he did, I could be where he was, or worse." Alex said.

"I know." Bruce said. Alex and Bruce sat there, chatting for a few minutes before Alex began to get to the real questions that she wanted to asked and the questions that she needed answers to.

"Mr. Wayne, I was wondering something. How can someone with a past like yours grow up to be in charge of a really lucrative empire?" Alex asked.

"Well, it helps to have people you trust." Bruce began. "That, and everyone that has or still works for me worked for my parents, and when they died, I was the sole heir to the empire that they built, and I continued to expand the empire."

"Okay." Alex said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "What can you tell me about a medical project that Wayne Enterprises worked on called, 'Project Knight'?"

Bruce shifted his weight in his seat, and Alex could tell by the way that he was acting at the moment that she had sort of touched a bad spot, something she did not intend to do.

"It was a project that was meant to try and heal some terminally ill people. It was something that we were working on to help prolong terminally ill people and prolong their lives." Bruce said. "We tried it out on one child, and the unthinkable happened."

"Like what?" Alex asked him.

"The kid was cured." Bruce said. "The doctors that worked on him found out that he had some gene in his body, and with the program that they worked on for so long, it was able to cure him."

"Who was this kid that the program cured?" Alex asked. Bruce shifted in his seat for a moment, and then looked directly into Alex's eyes, and gave her an answer that he knew she would not believe.

"David Falcone." Bruce said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Alex said in total disbelief. She herself could not believe what she was hearing. The fact that her long time friend was once terminally ill, that was a shock to her, but she wanted to know why David did not tell her about this. She knew that she had a job to do, but this new little bit of information made it clear that she was not going to be able to get it done right now, at least.<p>

"Yeah," Bruce continued. "David's parents were the doctor's that came up with the program, and they decided that they needed a test subject to test it on. David was only given a few years to live anyway, so they decided to test their experiment on him."

"By the way things are going, they went well, didn't they?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, but there in lies the problem." Bruce said, crossing his legs. "I like Raymond and Maria, and I had confidence in the project, but I just knew that there was something more to the project and David. What I am trying to say is that there is more to meet the eye about what happened to David, and I wanted to know about what and why he really survived his illness."

"What happened?" Alex asked him.

"Raymond and Maria were murdered, and that was that, really." Bruce said. "What secrets that they knew went to the grave with them. That is why Alfred refers to me and David as 'Brothers in Arms', because we both lost our parents to a punk with a gun."

"Bruce, I did not know that about David." Alex said sadly.

"I know that you didn't." Bruce replied. "Now what you do with this information is completely up to you, but I do hope that you do the right thing with it."

"I know. Thank you." Alex said, shaking his hand and giving him a friendly and comfortable smile.

* * *

><p>Back at their hotel room, Alex sat on her laptop, reading the info that she got on Project Knight. As Bruce told her, he financed the project, and David's parents, Raymond and Maria Falcone were the doctors that worked on it. When she dug deeper, however, she found out something else. It seemed that Dr. Johnathan Crane was on the project as well, but he also had a side project as well, working with patients and experimenting on fear. Then Alex remembered what David was like when Scarecrow hit him with that gas. It was like he was having severe nightmares, and he was afraid to even be near her. She wondered how she was going to confront him about this when she next saw him.<p>

Alex sighed, and shut off her laptop. She knew what she had to do, she had to go and talk to David about what she now knew about him.

* * *

><p>Alex stepped outside, and she was on her cell phone, trying to get into contact with David. She was so preoccupied, that she did not hear someone appear behind her.<p>

"Hello, Alex." A familiar, and creepy voice said. Alex turned around, and saw a familiar foe behind her. It was then that she realized that she was surrounded.

"Don't try to run, bitch, or I'll blow your brains all over this porch." Thorne said. "You are coming with us."

Alex knew that she had to do something. She reached into her purse, and pulled out her mace. She sprayed the nearest guys in the face, and took off. She was about to get away, when someone unseen hit her in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the floor, unconscious.

"Nice move, Thorne. You almost let her get away." Dr. Crane said.

"Shut up." Thorne replied. "Get her in the car. We need the boy as well, and she will do nicely."

Everyone laughed, and grabbed Alex's unconsious figure and put her in the car.

* * *

><p>David woke up, and noticed that Bruce was in his room, while Alfred was sitting at his bedside. The looks on their faces said that there was something wrong.<p>

"Guys, what has happened? What is wrong?" David asked. Alfred looked over to Bruce, and Bruce, who refused to make eye contact with David, finally turned around, and faced his friend.

"David..." Bruce said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Alex has been kidnapped..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, now the events have taken a turn, haven't they? Keep reading to find out what is going to happen next!<strong>


	9. Darkest of Knights Part One

**AN: Well, in the last chapter, Alex was taken hostage by Scarecrow and Rupert Thorne. Then Bruce came to David while he was still in the hospital, and told him the news about what happened. Now this chapter picks up where that one left off.**

**Chapter Nine: Darkest of Nights Part One**

"Kidnapped?" David asked sitting up in his bed, ignoring the wave of nausea that washed over him. Hearing about what happened to Alex had that affect on him. "Bruce, what in the hell happened to her?"

"She was coming here to talk to you, and Rupert Thorne's goons jumped her." Bruce said quickly. David groaned, mostly because now he felt really sick, but now he felt guilty about Alex being taken hostage by a crime lord. He should have known that something like this was going to happen once Thorne broke out of jail, and now it was confirmed, he has taken someone very close to him.

"What else did they say?" David asked weakly.

"That's all, really." Bruce said, "That, and they also said that they will talk to you when they want to speak with you again." Bruce held up David's cell phone to signal how they were talking with him.

"Great." David said, slowly getting out of his bed, and putting on his clothes. David looked over towards Alfred and Bruce, who were not really trying to stop him.

"Aren't you two going to try and stop me?" David asked the two of them.

"No, not really." Bruce said. "After all, you are going to come with us."

"Thanks." David said.

"No problem." Bruce said, helping him out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Scarecrow stood over Alex, and a creepy smile grew across his face. She was out cold, and he could not have had it any better. In all honesty, he did not want Alex, but now she held the key to get David, and all the secrets that he killed David's parents over. Scarecrow leaned in close, and ran his hand through her hair, still not causing the young woman to stir. The pychopath let another one of his creepy smiles grow across his face, because he knew what he was going to do to this little kid once he saw him. He was going to torture Alex while he helplessly watched, or he was going to do something else to get under his skin, he hadn't really decided yet. Scarecrow knew that as long as he had Alex in his power, he can command David to do anything that he wanted him to do.<p>

"Sleep, little Alex, there is going to be a big day tommorrow, you will see." Scarecrow laughed.

* * *

><p>David was sitting in the batlair with Bruce and Alfred. David was pacing back and forth while Bruce was working on his computer. David was scared, scared and concerned. Scared for Alex, and concerned about what Scarecrow was doing to her. It made no sense as to why Scarecrow would do something like this to them, to her most of all. Bruce pulled up a picture of the family, along with him as a younger man, and David's parents, along with some familiar faces. David looked up towards the photo, and recogized some of the faces in that picture.<p>

"That guy on the edge, isn't that Doctor Jonathan Crane?" David asked pointing at the doctor.

"Yeah, it is." Bruce answered. "How do you know him?"

"I seen him when Alex and I went to Arkham Asylum." David answered. "Wait, he works there, doesn't he?"

"Of course. He studies in fear and what causes it." Bruce answered. When Bruce said that, something dawned on David at that very moment.

"He would know how to make that gas that Scarecrow used on me, wouldn't he?" David asked.

"Probably. Nothing is set in stone right now, though." Bruce answered. "It would make a lot of sense if there was a connection there."

David nodded his head, and just then, his cell phone rang, and it was from Alex's number. Bruce put his phone into the computer, and the call came up. Bruce then turned to David.

"Speak." Bruce said.

"Hello?" David said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Hello, young Falcone." Scarecrow said. "I take it that you are doing well."

"Where is Alex? Is she alright?" David asked.

"Whoa, hold on there, young one. We have business to deal with first." Scarecrow said. "I want to talk to you one on one, and you are going to meet me on the roof of Wayne Enterprises in about two days. If you do not show, we are going to have our fun with your pretty girlfriend, and then we are going to kill her. Understand, little wolf?" Scarecrow asked.

Bruce noticed how strained his friend was looking. What Scarecrow was saying and what he was doing was really bothering him. Bruce placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and kept quiet as the conversation was going on.

"Yes, I understand." David said through a strained breath.

"Good, see you then." Scarecrow said. Then the line went dead, and David looked over towards Bruce.

"Don't worry, David. We are going to get her back. I promise." Bruce said.

"I hope so. I really hope so." David said in a sad and worried tone of voice. He really did, because if something were to happen to the girl that he has grown to love, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

><p>Alex slowly opened her eyes, and found herself laying on the floor in a basement, a gag in her mouth. When she tried to move her arms, she found that they were strapped behind their back, more like bounded with either hand cuffs, or tied with ropes. Her head was throbbing from someone hitting her in the head hard enough with great force to render her unconscious, and this is what the result of it was. She wondered what was happening, and what the end result of it was. THis was really, really bad, and it was only going to get worse from here.<p>

The door to her room opened, and in walked Rupert Thorne, a smile on his face.

"Well there, pretty girl, you are awake." Thorne said. He shut the door behind him, and walked over to where she was laying, towering over her.

"We are going to have some fun with you and that buddy of yours." Thorne said. "The doc and I are going to kill him when we see him tomorrow, and when we get back, I am going to have some fun with you all by myself. Isn't that going to be a good time?"

Alex looked away from him, which caused him to kick her in the stomach. Then he placed a gun against her head while he forced her to stare right at him.

"You are lucky that we need you alive, because if we didn't, I would kill you for that." Thorne said. Throwing Alex to the ground hard, Thorne left. Alex felt teared swell up in her eyes as she hoped that she would see David's sweet and handsome face one last time before she died...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have not really decided on it, yet. I hope you have had fun reading this because the story is almost done. The next chapter might be a short one, depending on how I type it. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	10. Darkest of Knights Part Two

**AN: Well, the story is starting to wind down, and now we are going to see a transformation of David that really explains what is going on with David and explain the project "Knight". Also, quick note before the chapter begins, this is going to be a short one, because the last chapter is where everything really happens. **

**Chapter Ten: Darkest of Knights Part Two**

A few hours after Thorne talked to her, Alex felt herself being forced to her feet while she was still in a sleepy like state. She looked right into the eyes of Thorne, and some of his henchmen in her face as well.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked. Thorne let a slight chuckle escape his lips, and wrapped a blind fold around her eyes, and tightened the shackles on her wrists, and ankles.

"We are going to meet your boyfriend, and then we are going to kill him." Thorne said. Alex let a gasp of despair escape her, and Thorne just laughed as she was led out of the makeshift dungeon that was her holding place.

"This is going to be a very fun day." Thorne said quietly to himself as he followed his crew to the location that they were going to meet David at.

* * *

><p>David stood on the roof of Wayne Enterprises, waiting for Scarecrow and Thorne to arrive. It was the perfect atmosphere for something like this to take place. It was really cold on this particular night, which was evident as the cold wind blew through the air and all around him. David stood rooted to the spot, as a particular voice rang through his ear.<p>

"David, any sign of them?" Bruce, or rather Batman, asked him.

"No, not yet." David said in a nervous tone of voice. The more that time went on, the more that he was really nervous that they were not going to show up, but Scarecrow and Thorne wanted David, and they were using Alex to get to him. So they were bound to show up, right?

David sighed, and began to fidget around as he stood nervously on the roof. He heard Batman sigh irritably in his ear.

"Stand still, they are coming." Batman said. David looked around, and heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Showtime." David said under his breath.

* * *

><p>Thorne stood there, smiling right at David. David stood there, giving the mob boss a murderous glare. Thorne was soon joined by two of his goons.<p>

"Where is she?" David asked them.

"Alex? She's fine. We had to rough her up a little bit because she has a mouth on her." Thorne said with a smile on his face. David let a slight growl escape his face.

"Where is she?" David asked Thorne again, this time with a little more bass in his voice. Thorne sighed, and motioned for Scarecrow to come out, holding a struggling ALex with one hand, and a gun in his other. Alex eyes lit up when she saw David, and David did the same.

"Well, Well, David, my have you grown." Scarecrow said, laughing slightly. "I have to say that you are the spitting image of Raymond."

"Don't you dare mention my parents, you son of a bitch." David growled at him. Scarecrow laughed at him, and pointed the gun at him, but before he fired, a bat-a-rang came out of nowhere, and knocked the gun from his hand. Batman appeared in front of the party.

"Not you again!" Scarecrow moaned. He then turned to Thorne and his cronies, and yelled, "What are you dopes waiting for? Kill him!"

While Batman was dealing with Thorne and his henchmen, Scarecrow tried to leave with Alex, but David was right there to stop them.

"Unless you want a bullet in this bitch, you better stay right where you are." Scarecrow hissed.

"You are still the same asshole that I known as a child." David shot back at Scarecrow.

"Nice, now kiss your ass goodbye." Scarecrow answered. In one quick motion, Scarecrow pulled a gun from his back pocket, and shot David right in the chest. David took one last glance at Alex, and after what seemed like forever, David fell to the ground.

"David!" Batman screamed, joining his fallen friend just as police sirens were heard in the distance.

"See? Now do you know what I am capable of? I cannot be stopped! I will take over Gotham City, Bat Brain! I have killed your friend, and now, I will kill this bitchas well!" Scarecrow screamed, laughing manically as he said so.

* * *

><p>The moon was glistening in the sky. Everyone was solely concentrating on the situation before them, mostly Scarecrow and the gun that he was waving around. Batman and Alex were busy trying to avoid what Scarecrow was going to do, or was about to do.<p>

Little did they know, David was slowly rising to his face, and they slowly turned around to see that David was not there any more, and now his normal features was gone now, replaced with a wolf like scowl, and he stood on his own feet. The David that they knew was long gone, and now he was replaced with a big, muscle bounded wolf-like creature that let out a triumphant howl.

Rayzor is born.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I decided to make it short to make the final chapter where the final plot is revealed and where that very plot is explained, like how David ended being the way that he was as this chapter ended. Thanks for reading, and the final chapter is next!<strong>


	11. Darkest of Knights Part Three

**AN: This is it. This is the final chapter. Everything will be explained here to the best of my abilities. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**

**Chapter Eleven: Darkest of Knights Part Three**

Rayzor stood there, panting, and growling lowly, but loudly. Alex and Batman looked on with amazement, and a little bit of fear on their faces. He was almost as big as the three of them combined, and he was really angry about something. He took one look at Batman, one look at Alex, and then fixed his glare onto Scarecrow. With his massive arms, he gently moved them out of the way slowly, and with a quick motion, he grabbed Scarecrow, and held him in front of his face, growling angrily.

Rayzor, with one big claw, ripped off Scarecrow's mask, revealing his true idenity.

"Dr. Johnathan Crane. No surprise there." Batman said.

"Yeah, that's right. I killed your parents. I did it because I wanted to find out what made you live through the terminal disease that you were born with. Now, I know for sure. You were just born a freak. Well, now what are you going to do you stupid dog?" Dr. Crane asked Rayzor.

Rayzor let out a small growl, and moved him closer to a bridge, and dangled his body over it.

"David, what are you doing?" Batman asked, looking concerned at his friend, or what was left of him in that body. David's memories of witnessing Dr. Crane murdering his parents came rushing back. He never got a chance to really know his parents, and all that was caused by the piece of crap that was in his massive hands right now. His mind was telling him to drop him, but he was hesitating, almost as if he was literally looking for a reason to do so.

"David, come on. This is not worth it." Batman said.

"Yeah, put me down, we both know that you don't have the balls to do this." Dr. Crane said. "Hey, your parents pratically begged for their life when I killed the both of them."

Rayzor lost it then. He let out a fierce growl, and made a motion as to throw him off the cliff. He was about to do it, when he felt a soft hand on his massive arm.

Rayzor looked down, and saw Alex looking up at him, tears in her eyes.

"David, please." Alex said. The human side of the beast before her seemed to be affected by what she said and how she said it. Rayzor let out a slow growl, and threw Dr. Crane down, knocking him out.

"Thank you." Alex said, before calmly passing out. Rayzor caught her just before she hit the ground, and then he looked towards Batman as he cradled her in his arms.

"We better get him out of here before something bad happens." Batman said. Rayzor smiled at the Dark Knight, and they disappeared right before the cops descended on the scene.

* * *

><p>In all of his years on his earth, Alfred Penningsworth has never seen something quite like this. Bruce brought David and Alex home. Well, it WAS David, if you wanted to be techincal about it. David had transformed into a really big wolf like thing, and carried Ms. Russo in his arms as he walked into the house. Well, due to his size, he manage to squeeze in, just barely mind you. As Bruce tended to Alex in a guest room of the home, Alfred was left with David, or Rayzor, as he would call it. Needless to say, he was more than a little intimidated at the sight before him.<p>

_I don't know why, but this does not really surprise me... _Alfred stated in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Raymond Falcone, Data Log entry dated June 20, 1989<em>

_The research into the subject by the name of David Falcone has come in. The fact that he was terminal was stated earlier, but after we started adminstering the DARK seryum into him, he seems to be healthy. The fact has to be stated that he was once diagosned with a terminal illness, but after we started him on the DARK project, there is absolutely no sign that he was terminal. He seemd to be fine, but there is something that it was bothering me. How can he be fine with no sign of after affects of the treatment that he was getting. This alone was cause enough for some more tests, but I know that there is something more._

_I am going to keep working to try to find out what._

* * *

><p>As the tape finished playing, Bruce looked towards David, as David calmly wiped a tear from his eye. Bruce walked over, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.<p>

"The project never was a sucess, was it?" David asked. "The only reason that I am still alive is because of what I turned into, isn't it?"

"Most likely." Bruce answered. "Something in the project triggered the gene in your body that made you transform into that big thing. That is the most likely explanation that I can explain for what has happened."

"I guess." David said. Then his thoughts quickly turned to his friend, Alex. She witnessed first hand what he really was, and now he wondered if she would ever think of him the same way again.

"Bruce, how is Alex doing?" David asked sadly.

"She is doing fine. She is resting upstairs, though." Bruce explained. David looked at the staircase leading out of the lair, and then back at Bruce.

"If you do not mind, I want to go and talk to her." David said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Bruce said. David gave him a quick hug before he left.

"Thanks Bruce, for everything." David said.

"No problem." Bruce answered. After releasing David from his grip, he went upstairs to where Alex was resting.

* * *

><p>David calmly and quietly entered the room in which Alex was sleeping in. She laid in her bed sleeping peacefully, and David calmly approached her side of the bed, and just sat there calmly watching her. David knew that she was beautiful before, but she really was beautiful when she slept. As he said there, watching his friend, David thought about something. He wondered how things would work out between those two. David really did love her, but did she feel the same way? Plus, with what David had turned into, there was no way that would work out to their advantage. Also, what if something were to happen between the two. especially her if someone would try to get him by getting her? David would not be able to live with himself if something were to happen to Alex because of him.<p>

It seemed that Alex had sensed that too, because she slowly woke up, and stared at him. She smiled sleepily, and looked at him.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Alex asked him.

"I was just thinking." David answered.

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" Alex asked him again.

"About us." David said finally. Alex saw the blush in his face as he said that, and couldn't help but smile. She thought that he was really cute when he got like that.

"I..." David trailed off at the beginning, but he found his nerve, and decided that it would be better to get it out into the open before he lost his nerve.

"I love you Alex." David finally said, getting a shocked look on her face, but David was not done, and he continued. "I loved you from the moment that we grew up, but then everything sort of happened that made me realized that a relationship was probably not possible. I transfored into that wolf like thing, and ever since then I have only had thoughts about how I could protect you from what ever was going to happen in the future. Then I realized that I might be the one that might be the real cause of all of that trouble. I love you, Alex Russo."

Alex sat there on the couch for a few moments, thinking about what he had just confessed to her. Then she noticed that he had a sort of a pained expression on his face. It took a lot out of him just to tell her that, and it looked as though he was on the verge of breaking down because of it. DAvid stood up, making as if he was about to leave, but Alex reached out and stopped him.

"Stay." She said in a weary tone. David took a look in her eyes, and in a trance like state, he took a seat on the bed beside her.

"I love you too, and I want to be with you. I don't care what you are." Alex said lightly kissing him on the lips.

David smiled, and returned the affection that the woman that he loves gave him in the first place.

_I guess even I get a happy ending after all, huh? _

Bruce was listening outside of their door, and let a smile cross his face.

"About time there is a happy ending for him after all." Bruce said, walking away with a small smile on his face.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
